Zephyr
:"My name is Zephyr. You three are probably awfully hungry, so why don't you follow us up and we'll get you something to eat? The rest of the boys will introduce themselves along the way." :—Zephyr allowing Max, Gizmo, and Rocky to have some food in Dark Waters, page 29 Zephyr is a skinny, spottedRevealed in Dark Waters, page 298 femaleRevealed in Dark Waters, page 23 DalmatianRevealed in Dark Waters, page 24 with a great slash of black like a triangle that runs from behind her eye and across her snout,Revealed in Dark Waters, page 28 floppy ears, and black spots all over her snout.Revealed in Dark Waters, page 24 Personality :Zephyr is a good dog with great leadership skills, making the dogs listen to her commands, and very generous. She allowed Max, Rocky, and Gizmo to have some food. She cares for her pack mates. History ''Dark Waters :She first appears on the boat. Rocky thinks she's a ghost, and is afraid. She tells them that they're not ghosts, but dogs, and chuckles that they thought the trio was ghosts. :A few pages later, her pack mates crowd behind her, trying to see past one another. Rocky introduces himself as Rocky, the big guy, Max, and his much-too-eager friend, Gizmo. He asks what her game is and calls her dame. She looks at him with amusement. She says there's no games around there and just regular neighborhood firedogs. Gizmo is afraid they set fires, but she says they were bred to put fires out. Cosmo, a young male Dalmatian, nudges past Zephyr and says they never fought fire after Gizmo asks how many fires have they fought. Zephyr orders Cosmo to hush. She then says her name is Zephyr, and says they must be hungry and that they should go get something to eat. :Zephyr brings the pack to the base of some metal stairs that rose up to a closed door. The door opens before she can climb the stairs. There is a shadowy figure of a very large dog who is the alpha of the boat. He is named Boss. The Boss tells Zephyr to take the trio on a tour, with three others, with Zephyr one of the three. :The trio isn't amazed of the boat, but Zephyr says they didn't see nothing yet. At her commanding bark, Cosmo and Astrid dart forward, each one inward one of the swinging doors to reveal the room beyond. It is a kitchen. She says they don't need to lick up spills, and says to come the way she's going. Astrid suggests the dogs try the granola. :They make it to another room, and Astrid and Cosmo open the doors to let Zephyr, Max, Rocky, and Gizmo in first. It is a dining room. She brings them to a place where there is gaming tables and said that is where they all sleep, some of them sleep below, and some of them sleep on top. She says the tables make good beds. They meet seven dogs playing a game, and she says for them to have fun. :There is a movie in with people in it. A woman slapped and man and then weirdly started kissing him. They all start watching it. The dogs are talking about how they miss the nice people. The trio is shocked at this, hearing that there is mean people. Her expression is stern, and she looks directly at Max, saying they shouldn't meet the rude people. Before Max can reply, Zephyr turns away and says they should just watch the movie. :''More coming soon Quotes :"No ghosts here. We're nothing but a bunch of dogs. And I'm pretty sure we're alive." :—Zephyr to Rocky in Dark Waters, page 23 :"You don't want to know about the bad people. We don't want to talk about that. You've had a long trip. Just watch the movie and rest." :—Zephyr to the trio in Dark Waters, page 57 :"Isn't that what you wild dogs call a gourmet meal?" :—Zephyr teasing Dolph in Dark Waters, page 278 References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dark Waters characters Category:Dogs Category:Flower of the South Members